Chell's Curse
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Chell never stood out, and was like any normal girl. Three months ago, she had disappeared, rumored to be dead. One day, she set a curse on Aperture High. Four people who had done her wrong must be sacrificed. Is Cici capable of undoing Chell's curse? This time, it's "Misao" storyline with Portal characters. Minor Chelley. Cast list at the end of Chapter one.
1. The Curse

Chell's Curse

**Hello! Welcome to the 2****nd**** part of my Portal RPG Horror game crossover! This time, we are doing… BA DADA DAAAA! **_**Misao**_**! So, just like Mad Portal, it's going to be the **_**Misao**_** storyline with Portal characters. So sit down, grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy the Fanfic! I might do Ib**** after this, who knows. Cast list at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**_Help… Find me…_**

"Uhh…Chell? Is that you, Chell? Chell!" Cici then woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Huh. Was I dreaming? I thought I heard Chell, but…Ah! I'm late for school!"

_Chell never really stood out in our class. She was a simple girl, really. I wasn't too close to her, but I always worried about her being alone. I hoped I could be her friend, but that didn't happen. Three months ago, Chell went missing. She never came to school, and she wasn't at home, either. She's not the type to run away from home. Everyone seemed to think she has gotten involved with something. Our class at Aperture High has spread a rumor that she was long dead by now. I really hope it wasn't true. _

**_Find me…_**

* * *

"So here… and then you have…" Mr. Cave Johnson was the attractive teacher in Cici's class. He was popular with the students for his generosity. Especially Oracle, Cici's best friend. She stared dreamily at Mr. Johnson, hoping that he would like her more. Cici was staring out the window, buried in her own thoughts. _That voice I heard in my dream…was that Chell?_

Mr. Johnson noticed what Cici was doing and walked up to her. "Hey! You've got some guts to ignore my lecture. This stuff will be on the test, so you'd better listen!"

Cici almost jumped out of her chair. "Y-yes sir." The class silently giggled at the situation.

* * *

"Mr. Johnson has a new suit! Like whoa, super suave!" Oracle sighed in bliss. It was lunchtime, and Cici was sitting with Oracle, who was, again, telling her all about Mr. Johnson. Her obvious crush on him was nuts.

"Oracle, you've been talking him up all morning! Don't you get tired of it?" Cici groaned.

"But he's suuuuch a ladies man! And he's the BEST!" Oracle replied. "Oh yeah, gotta put my Portal Gun hairband on! Doo-doot-do!" _**(Author's note: it would most likely look like a white headband with a portal gun charm on it.) **_Oracle placed it on her head and smoothed out her hair. "Did you hear? I did! Rumor says that Mr. Johnson has a science fetish! So maybe if I look and act more scientific, he'll like me more!"

Cici rolled her eyes. "Do I really look like I would give a crap about that, Oracle?"

"Ha! Won't give a crap about it, she says! You have no taste in men, Cici! Seriously, what do you see in a seducer like Rick?"

"What? Come on, I only think he's a nice person. Except he is a little too carefree in appearance, personality, everything."

"Really? Heehee!"

Meanwhile, there was a group only a couple of spots away from Cici and Oracle. One girl spoke up. "There has been some really paranormal things going on around here. Even I am getting a little freaked!" the voice, of course, belonged to GLaDOS, leader of the bullies. Rick scoffed. "Paranormal, my ass."

GLaDOS returned the scoff. "I'm not joking. It's real. A student got dragged into the bathroom the other day. It must be ghosts!"

"That, and uh… oh yeah! The glass in the third floor hallway broken from inside." Wheatley, an early-maturing, nervous yet lovable moronic youth responded. A girl shivered. "Why do you guys keep doing this? It's scaring me. Can we change the subject?" it was Curiosity, usually just Kerry for short. She was Rick's girlfriend.

Rick groaned. "GLaDOS, dumbass, ghosts don't exist. Wait…what if this is Chell's curse?"

Wheatley panicked a little, since he did have a little crush on her. "Look, mate. This is no time for jokes." GLaDOS preached, "But it's possible. It's been three months since she vanished, and these things start happening."

"If these events are Chell's curse, then there's no doubt something's going to happen to you, GLaDOS." Rick joked.

"Now, whatever did I do?!" GLaDOS blurted, placing her hands on her hips.

Wheatley sighed. "You did…bully poor Lady a lot. Even I witnessed it, luv."

"Bullying? Why….I was only making a little fun!" GLaDOS retorted. "And you screwed with Chell into thinking that you liked her."

"Me? I'm fine. Chell looked up to me. I did like her as a friend, at least give me that!"

"Rick, I'm scared! I mean, I am your girlfriend, right? Will Chell have a grudge?" Kerry trembled. Rick smiled and gave her a hug. "Aw, don't worry, Kerry. I'll protect you."

GLaDOS giggled. "Do what you like love…birds."

Out of mock humility, Rick shouted out, "Cheeell…don't huuurrt usss… the rest of us are fair game, though… oops, did I say that out loud? Gahahahaha!"

Suddenly, the earth shook, and it got dark outside. "An earthquake?! And it got dark so fast! What the hell is going on?! Is this really Chell's curse? Oh, she's really mad at us!" GLaDOS cried.

Rick growled. "Shut up! I was kidding about that!"

A high shrill sound pierced through Cici's mind. "Ah…"

**_Help…_**

"Chell?! I heard her speaking to me!" Cici agonized. Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha, ha. Cici's talking crazy. She's been hanging out with Oracle too much!"

"No I'm not! I…ah…"

**_Find me…_**

"Ch…Che...ell…"

**_HELP! FIND ME! AHHHHH!_**

* * *

"Nrgh…Chell… huh? Where am I? I was just in the classroom…"

"Ah, so you have finally come to?"

Cici woke up to find a strange man. He had pale skin, wearing a suit, brown hair and a bushy goatee. "I am Rattmann, the student council president. This is the student council room. Luckily for you, you ended up somewhere safe. After the earthquake, the school got sucked into another world. This sent those inside flying all across the area."

"Another world? How did that happen?" Cici exclaimed.

"Well, it's a curse. This tragedy was brought by the power of a girl's curse." Rattmann emitted.

"It couldn't be…Chell?"

"President Rattmann! 'Scuse me! Coming through!" A blonde girl ran into the room. "Oh god, I was so close. Nearly a goner, there!"

Rattmann laughed. "so, you finally return, Miss Library? Oh, she's the student council vice president. Her real name is Mel, but she's always in the library. So, that's what I call her to joke around. So, how does it look, Library?"

"It's a mess, I tell ya! The foundation and everything is wrecked, and I haven't been able to find any exits! Plus, evil spirits are attacking people! I even saw a student get killed right in front of me! Oogh, I don't think I can eat cake ever again! I'll be in the library if you need me." Mel quaked.

"Thanks for the report, Mel. You may go now. Evil spirits…that curse must have brought them up. There's nowhere to run now." Rattmann mused. "The only way out is to undo her curse."

Cici gulped, and then sighed. "But… how do I undo a curse?"

"Save the girl's soul. And I'm sure you probably know how."

**_Find me…_**

"Chell is calling me…if she wants to be found… I'll do it."

"Really? Library said the place is full of evil spirits, yet you still want to go?" Rattmann asked.

"I'll do it. Because… Chell is my friend!" Cici responded.

"Understood. You are entrusted with the fate of the school. I believe you. I pray for your safety."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

**Aki – Companion Cube (Calling her Cici for short)**

**Ayaka – Oracle**

**Misao – Chell**

**Yoshino – GLaDOS**

**Tohma – Rick**

**Saotome – Curiosity (Calling her Kerry)**

**Kudoh – Wheatley **

**Onigawara – Rattmann**

**Library – Mel (see the final chapter of Mad Portal to see why)**

**Students / Evil Spirits – Turrets, Space Core, Fact Core, Morality Core, Logic Core, and Anger Core**

**Miho and Maho – ATLAS and P-body**

**Hanako – Herself. Can't ruin the urban legend, can we?**

**Takano – Caroline**

**That's a wrap! Like in Mad Portal, I'll be including Bad Endings as well. Now, I'm gonna go make a sandwich, pick some raspberries and then go home and take a nap! I'm exhausted.**

**ByakurenBreak**


	2. The First Three Sacrifices

Cici had to check out the library to see how Mel could help in any way. Mel froze when she witnessed Cici walk into the library. "Oh! You were from the student council room… I-I…"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Cici. Mel, correct?"

"Oh! You actually remembered my name! I'm glad. It's been ages since I last talked to anyone that wasn't President Rattmann." Mel sighed. "Cici, please be my friend!"

"Huh, already?"

"Oh... you don't want to?"

Cici smiled. "I'll be your friend, no worries."

Mel's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you so much! Thanks for actually not calling me Library like Rattmann usually does. If you ever run into any trouble, visit me. I'll try my best to help!"

"No problem! Well, I have to go. See you later!"

When walking to the next room, Cici was relieved to find Oracle, safe and sound. But…what the hell was she even doing?

"Cici, you're here at just the right time! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Look, this is Mr. Johnson's desk! Imagine how much juicy stuff is in there!" Oracle squealed.

"Oh come on, Oracle! There's no time for that! Look at what's happening to the school! It's not safe here." Cici retorted.

Oracle ignored Cici and scowled. "The top shelves are filled with love letters to MY Mr. Johnson! Who dares?! I'm reading what they wrote! You can miss this if you're not interested, Cici, but I won't!"

"Fine, what do I care?" Cici scowled.

* * *

Cici ran into the boy's bathroom to see what she could find. Sure enough, there was Rick just staring at Kerry, who was standing face to face with a monster. The two lovers were shivering, unable to move.

"YAHH! Will you stay away? Leave me alone? Rick, can't you help me?" Kerri cried.

"K…Kerry… WAUGH!" Rick screamed and ran out of the bathroom. Cici spotted a bat in the corner of the room and ran to get it, but by the time she got back to Kerry, it was too late. The monster had escaped, and the curious cutie that was Kerry had been killed. Cici's eyes went downcast. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" she mumbled. She decided to keep the bat with her for safe keeping.

As she exited the bathroom, Cici heard a familiar yet faint scream coming from the science lab, and ran over there to investigate. The screams got louder as Cici got closer and closer. "HEEELP!"

In the lab, she found GLaDOS, strapped to a bed. "Cici, oh thank god. You have to get me out of here." She pleaded. Cici thought about it for a moment. "I'd like to, but you're always bullying other people."

"Huh? What about it?"

"If you promise to stop bullying weaker people, then I'll get you out of this situation."

"Deal! Now hurry up, he'll come back if you don… AHH! HE'S HEEEEERE!" she shrieked. The door opened, and they both heard the sound of a portal gun shooting. A man, who looked strangely familiar, laughed. Cici panicked. "Where to hide, where to hide…?"

She ended up hiding in a corpse with a torn stomach. As she hid, she heard strange noises.

"Get your hands off me – No! Stop! No! No! No - NOOOOOOO!"

There was silence.

Cici slipped out of the corpse, and eyed GLaDOS's now torn apart body. "Oops! Totally forgot to save GLaDOS! Teehee!"

* * *

Cici searched all corners of Aperture High for more clues of Chell's whereabouts. However, she did find Rick huddling in a corner of a classroom. "Rick!"

"AHH! THERE IT IS!" He shrieked when he saw Cici. "Cici? Oh god, don't scare me like that."

"Ha, I always thought of you as tough, but I guess you're nothing but a coward after all." Cici remarked, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Still, I can't believe that Kerry is dead." Cici sighed.

"Kerry… It ain't my fault! This is all Chell's doing!" Rick retorted. "Dammit, Chell's gonna kill me. Help me out here, Cici!"

"Then you'll help me. We'll find Misao together."

"You're insane. All of this is her fault. Why the hell do you want to save her?"

"Hm. Want to stay here forever? I don't give a damn if something happens to you. Later!" Cici taunted as she began to walk away. Rick jumped. "Wait, no, I'll come. Just don't leave me alone!"

Cici giggled. "That's the spirit. Don't fall behind."

As the two began to exit the classroom, Rick was suddenly stabbed in the stomach by one of the evil spirits.

"Rick! Good, he's still breathing. I'll need to get him to Mel. Maybe she can help."

* * *

"Rick, Mel, you guys stay here. The spirits don't seem to be coming in here!" Cici commanded.

"Eh? You really think I should be able to take care of this guy? I don't even know him!"

Mel shivered, while Cici placed Rick on a bed. "He's my classmate, Mel. Rick's not that scary, I promise. Do your best."

"Alright, if you say so."

Rick made a small noise in his sleep, and Mel shrieked. "Oh! Sorry about that, Cici. You can count on me! Oh, and I have a few tips for you. Outside, you will find a well. There should be a part of Chell inside. Also, in the girl's bathroom, there is a Japanese urban legend that Hanako-san will appear when you knock on the first stall three times. And finally, I found this key earlier that should unlock an exit. These tips might not be much, but they could be useful."

Cici followed Mel's directions to find the well that contained Chell's head. When Cici touched the head, a small voice sounded inside her head. "Find the rest of me…"

* * *

Back at the classroom, a locker was shaking, as if someone was struggling to get out. Reluctantly, Cici opened the door, and out walked…

"Mr. Johnson!"

"Thank goodness. I'm beat. I passed after the quake and I woke up locked in this locker!" he panted. "Naturally, it's designed to not be opened from the inside… This school is odd. I'm going to look around."

"Wait, it's dangerous here!"

Despite Cici's pleas, Mr. Johnson ignored them and walked out of the classroom. There was nothing else to do but find that exit.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but the exit was found. Surprised, Cici discovered Wheatley laying in the middle of the road. Obviously, he was wounded, so he couldn't get up. "Wheatley!"

"Cici…?"

"You're hurt! Are you alright?"

"A bloody monster got me. I tried to run, but my leg is sprained."

_**It hurts… help…**_

"Chell? Is that you, luv?" Wheatley asked. Cici was shocked. "Wait, you hear her too?"

Wheatley's eyes went downcast.

"Chell is in pain… dammit! I wish I would have been quicker to save her! We've been together since kindergarten, and we always played together. But in middle school, I was made fun of for playing with a girl, so I had bloody abandoned her, even when she was being bullied! I hate to admit it, but I'm a moron! I'm so sorry, Lady! I'll be with you soon. I'm always by your side! So please, don't cause any more sadness…"

All of a sudden, a silhouette of Chell appeared before him. "Lady…she came to meet me…now we'll always be together, luv… I love you…Chell…"

Chell seemed to smile for a moment, as if she were to forgive him. Then her expression darkened. "You're mistaken. After all you have done to me, you think I would love you? I never even liked you. Now, die."

And with that, Chell disappeared. Wheatley looked as if he were about to cry. "Che-" but before he could say anything else, a car came out of the blue and hit him.

"CHEEEEELLLL!"

Cici winced. "This is terrible…"

* * *

About a half hour later, Cici walked into the nurse's office to find Mr. Johnson and Oracle. Oracle seemed scared, and could barely speak.

"Oracle! Mr. Johnson!"

Oracle shook. "H….help…" Mr. Johnson sighed and shook his head. "Oracle, it's okay. The monsters are gone now! Cici, she had been attacked."

Cici facepalmed. "Seriously? Oracle, I told you to get somewhere safe!"

Mr. Johnson smiled. "Relax. She just needs some rest. I'll be with her. Oh, and also, I think I have some tranquilizer pills in my desk that might calm her down."

"Well, alright. I'm counting on you to look after Oracle! I'll get the pills, then I'll look around for a bit more." Cici replied.

"Oh, and don't you dare die out there. You're one of my best students."

"Thanks sir! I'm off!"

However, there were no pills in his desk. And by the time he got back, Oracle was killed.

"Oracle! Please, wake up! I can't lose you!" Cici cried, shaking her best friend. Mr. Johnson was devastated, and his arm had a huge cut on it. "I'm sorry…a monster came out of nowhere… I couldn't save her….dammit! I failed to protect my student." He sniffed. Cici kneeled by him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sir. It's those spirits that are to blame. We have to do something about them. I see you're hurt too."

"I'll be fine, Cici. Take this, I found these while looking around." He tossed her Chell's arms. "She visited me the day she went missing. But I was so busy, I didn't have the chance to talk to her. I feel as if she was pained. If I had heard her out, she wouldn't have left us. I'm not fit to save her. You're the only one who can, Cici."

* * *

**Welp, that's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave for now. I wanna see what happens when Pewdiepie plays "Pom gets Wi-Fi." Hm… should I do a Portal version of that? Haha! **

**ByakurenBreak**


	3. The Terrible Truth

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault, bullying, violence and other nasty stuff you don't want little children to read. This may only be the third chapter, but PewDiePie's walkthroughs seemed pretty short.**

* * *

"_In the girl's bathroom, there is a Japanese urban legend that Hanako-san will appear when you knock on the first stall three times."_

What did that have to do with Chell? Was Hanako one of the evil spirits? There was only one way to find out. Cici went to the girl's bathroom and did as she was told by Mel. She heard a child giggling after the third knock. In the third stall she got a peek at Hanako. She looked about 8 years old, had short black hair, wore a red dress, and was spinning around, giggling softly. Cici thought that she was adorable, but she couldn't be trusted. After all, she was an evil spirit. She avoided the little girl to see what else was in the third stall. Coins… in the toilet? Eww. But Cici had no other choice but to take them out. She turned around to see Hanako, a cheerful smile on her face. "Let's play!" her nose suddenly scrunched up. "Y…you smell awful!" she faded away, while plugging her nose.

"Gee, thanks." Cici murmured, and exited the bathroom. In the boys bathroom, she found that a car had crashed into the wall, with the remains of Wheatley stuck onto the car.

Cici decided to go back and check on Rick and Mel. Mel sure acted super – scared of Rick when Cici asked her to put him in her care, so hopefully she didn't do anything too brutal to him. She figured that Rick might be thirsty, so she bought a can of Pocari Sweat from the vending machine with the coins she got from Hanako, then went to the library. Rick's eyes lit up when he saw the juice. "Cici, you're giving me this Pocari sweat? Thanks! You know, you're a nice girl, an' pretty cute. You could be my girlfriend!" Rick cracked the can open and began to chug down. After setting the can down, he made a face and coughed. He spat out a key. "Ugh! What is that junk in my drink? Did you do this, Cici? Ya hate me that much?"

"It wasn't me! Excuse you! But looks like this key should get me somewhere."

"Ah, screw it, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me."

* * *

Cici wondered where the key went to. She hadn't looked in the music room yet, so she went inside. There, she saw a piano. Nobody was there, but music was playing. It sounded beautiful, so she sat and listened for a while. A voice rang through her head. "Thank you for listening. Fact; my piano skills are awesome." A chest appeared in front of the piano, so Cici used the key to open it. Inside, there was a boot disk. It belonged back where GLaDOS was killed.

Placing the boot disk into a computer made it official that all of Chell's parts were finally found; her head from the well, legs from an empty locker, brain from a desk, eyes from a box, arms from Mr. Johnson and heart from activating the disk. Now all that Cici had to do now was get the parts to a shrine by the well that Mel had mentioned before. All of the parts were offered, but nothing happened. Maybe Rattmann had an idea of what was going on.

* * *

"I see, so you sacrificed her body at the altar… but the curse won't be undone by just that alone. We still need a live sacrifice." Rattmann mumbled.

"Live sacrifice? What do you mean by that, Rattmann?"

"Did you see those tombstones? Those people have to be sacrificed to free Chell's soul. There are four tombstones. Three are marked… which means that there is one left. One must be sacrificed." Rattmann concluded.

Ah. That explained a lot. Cici had to make a decision. She wanted Chell to be free, to be helped. It looked like that there was only one option. "Then… I'll be the last sacrifice!" Cici declared.

Rattmann shook his head. "Impossible. The tombstones represent her hatred. I don't think Chell had anything against you. Maybe she did at one point, but she heard that you wanted to be her friend, and you set out to save her. So that hatred lifted off of you. You could not have possibly have had your name carved there. Yet I applaud your bravery."

_Someone who Chell hates… hmm…_

There were two options, either Rick or Mr. Johnson. Rick was the one that Chell had a crush on, and he told her that she was his girlfriend while he was actually dating Kerry. And then there was Mr. Johnson didn't listen to her when she came to him. How could Cici choose between those two?

She decided on Mr. Johnson. Even though Rick cheated on Chell, he still cared about her in the least. He did claim Chell looked up to him. Besides, Chell might have held a grudge on Mr. Johnson for not listening. Cici went back to Mr. Johnson and Oracle.

When Cici opened the door, Mr. Johnson weakly looked up. "What? Is the curse still in effect? Agh, the blood won't stop."

Cici sighed. "Sir, it's alright. You will be relieved soon." She then used the bat to knock him in the head, killing him instantly. A bright light then shone from where the shrine was. Cici ran back there to see that was going on.

At the shrine, she saw four glowing tombstones, and Chell's parts were glowing as well. Cici stared at a glowing figure of Chell, who was smiling.

"Chell…?"

"Thank you for finding me, Cici. Now you will find out what happened to me."

"Chell, wait! Don't go!"

It was no use. Chell vanished into thin air. Rick caught up to Cici, panting. "Cici, did you see? The sky is clearing up! The school is back to normal! We're not cursed anymore! Let's go outside!"

* * *

Cici followed Rick outside, but instead, she found herself in the classroom, with Chell sitting at a desk, and GLaDOS at the front of the room. Cici tried to get Chell to notice her, but she found that she was only in a flashback.

"Hello, my fellow humans and AIs, I have big news!" GLaDOS smiled, with her hands on her hips.

Rick scowled. "Well, what is it? Spit it out."

"Well, ONE of the girls in here likes Rick!"

"What? Are you confessing to me, GLaDOS?"

"You WISH it was me!" GLaDOS huffed, and walked over to Chell. "It's none other than the simple human that never stands out – Chell!"

The classroom was shocked, and began whispering. "Chell? Really? Wow…"

Chell was blushing hard. GLaDOS smirked, and walked her over to Rick. "He's right there, Chell! Confess your undying love!"

Rick didn't want to see Chell embarrassed like that. "O-okay! I'll date you, Chell!"

"What?"

"I kind of had a crush on you myself."

"Rick…?"

GLaDOS stamped her foot. "What, Rick, are you nuts? Chell? REALLY?"

"Shut your trap, GLaDOS. You have no business on who I'm dating!"

Wheatley secretly stared at Chell from the corner of his eye. He knew Rick wasn't a very loyal type of guy, and he hoped Chell would be okay.

Cici thought to herself. "I remember this. I was in the classroom when it happened. This was just before Chell went missing."

* * *

"Why did GLaDOS tell? Well, no matter. I'm Rick's girlfriend now. I should thank her. Ah, he sent me a text! 'Chell, I like you. Do you like me too?' He sounds nervous. How should I reply…?"

A time warp fast forwarded to the next day, were a piece of paper was stapled onto the bulletin board. Chell walked by the group of students. One of them, Cake giggled. "Well, look who's here!"

Chell pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and saw that the piece of paper had her text on there.

_**Dear Rick,**_

_**Yes. I love you too. I put my feelings for you in a poem.**_

_**I love you Rick, I love you lots. My heart melts like chocolate when you cross my thoughts…**_

Chell ran away, tears streaming down her face. "This is all GLaDOS's doing! I know how she feels, but she should know that Rick belongs to me!"

"No! Stop it!" Kerry's voice muffled behind a classroom door. Rick's voice replied. "C'mon, nobody's around."

"Rick?!" Chell couldn't listen anymore. Wheatley stared at her as she ran to the girl's bathroom. She had the wrong idea.

"You were the one that put up Chell's text. I was the only one who showed you."

"No I didn't!"

"Playing dumb?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom, GLaDOS, Cake and Morality stood there waiting for her. They jumped her, and Chell was being punched, kicked, and slapped.

"Think you're hot stuff just because Rick likes you, huh? What're YOU looking at?"

Chell coughed, and groaned. "Rick's not going to want to be your girlfriend after this, GLaDOS!"

"What? BITCH!" after a huge slap to the face, GLaDOS smirked. "You've got some nerve. Let's see how lovey-dovey you and Rick are, shall we?"

"What are you doing?! No, STOP!" Chell screamed, as GLaDOS pushed her down and lifted her skirt up.

"Oh my, so lewd, Chell! Hahaha! I should take a picture, it'll last longer. Smile, Chell! Say cheese!"

Cici stood still in silence. Did this really happen to Chell? This was awful…

Chell was now in one of the stalls with a boy and GLaDOS. "Chell, you know what will happen if you tell… so if you don't want this picture getting out, you'd better be a good girl!"

The boy looked a little excited. "Is it really okay for me to do this?"

"Oh, yes. Give her lots of love! It will be better than space." GLaDOS laughed as she closed the stall door, leaving Chell and Space alone. Painful screams echoed from the stall. Cici was shivering, not wanting to think about what was happening to poor Chell.

* * *

A few hours later, Mr. Johnson heard crying. He looked in the bathroom to find Chell, burying her face in her arms.

"What are you doing? It's past lights out."

"Teacher…" Chell broke down and sobbed. Mr. Johnson took Chell's hand and led her to the teacher's lounge, Cici following.

"Have you calmed down? Can you tell me what happened? I'll listen to anything you need to say that's troubling you. Or is this something you can't tell me?"

Cici narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What? He said that he didn't listen to Chell. Why did he lie about that?"

Chell didn't want to tell the truth. The picture would get out if she said anything. "I…I got my heart broken. It was silly of me to be crying in the bathroom like that."

"It's not silly at all. You should have seen how I lamented after being rejected as a youth. It does seem surprising for me, but I was an irritating, unpopular brat back in those days."

"Sounds a lot like me."

"Chell, don't listen to any of those idiot girls. You're serious, kind and calm. I adore girls like you. And you're my top student in…_science…_"

"Wait, what are you doing? This isn't funny, Mr. Johnson…"

"You're scientifically beautiful, Chell…mmm…"

"EEK! NO!" She attempted to escape Mr. Johnson, but he wouldn't let her go. "Why are you running away? Do you hate me? Now, come here." Cici knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't watch.

"Why? Why do you reject me? Never do that to me! NEVER!" Mr. Johnson dragged Chell back to the bathroom, and stabbed her repeatedly. After the final stab, he chuckled. "Now you are mine."

* * *

Cici and Rick had their jaws dropped. "So, Mr. Johnson killed Chell." Rick looked down in shame. "I didn't know about those awful things that happened to Chell... I'm so sorry..."

Cici sighed. "Rick, you may have been ignorant, but it wasn't your fault Chell died. so don't be so hard on yourself. Look, the school is back to normal, the curse is lifted, I'm sure Chell is free of her suffering."

* * *

"This is the student council room, right? I should thank Rattmann for helping me." however, when Cici opened the door, a young man with red eyes walked out. "What do YOU want?"

"Um... is Doug Rattmann here? I think he's the student council president."

"Who's Rattmann? I'm the president." the boy retorted, pushing Cici out of the way.

* * *

_Everything is okay. Except Oracle, GLaDOS, Wheatley, Mr. Johnson, Mel, and Rattmann are gone. But nobody seems to care. Maybe the people who died in the other world were erased from existence? I still remember, though. It couldn't have never happened. Chell is still missing. There's no trace of her I could find after this situation. I wonder if she will never be found? It's okay, though. She was smiling in the end, so she must be free of her pain._

Suddenly, a silhouette of Chell stood behind Rick.

"Chell?!"

* * *

**PHEW! Misao's ending was really screwed up. The next chapter should be out soon.**

**ByakurenBreak**


	4. Save Them All

"Hello, there. Rattmann here. Congratulations for making it this far. Did you enjoy Chell's Curse? Now then. A new story awaits you. One that you thus have far yet to see. None may know what will happen. Are you prepared? Then allow me to guide you. Welcome to a new story…"

"**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"B-B-B-B-ByakurenBreak?"

"**This is my story. I'M the one that guides the readers, not you!"**

"Okay, I'm sorry – no, no, NO! Put that bull whip away – AHH!"

"**Hehe, sorry about that, folks. Mel, get him out of here."**

"Right away, BB!"

"**Thank you."**

* * *

Cici squinted her eyes as she felt the ground. It had to be somewhere – it couldn't have just disappeared. "Strange… where did it go? I know it was around here somewhere…"

Chell was walking to her next class when she saw Cici. Chell noticed Cici having trouble and ran over to her. "Um… What is it?"

Cici looked up. "Ah, Chell! It's nothing. I just lost a contact." _She spoke to me!_

Suddenly, without any warning, Chell kneeled down and began to feel the ground as well. "Here, I'll look with you."

"Thanks!"

_I never knew Chell that much and she never got that much attention, but she was really nice. Why would a girl like that do such things?_

* * *

_**Cici…**_

Cici snapped awake at the sound of her name. "Huh? Where am I? I was just in class…" She was by 3 glowing tombstones. "...Last thing I remembered was dozing off in the classroom…"

Rattmann appeared in front of Cici, smiling. "It's been a while, Cici."

"Rattmann! But why the heck did you call me back here?"

"The truth is… I thought I would let the souls who were sacrificed free."

Cici gasped. "You mean… GLaDOS and the others? But why?"

Rattmann sighed. "That girl, Chell, went too far. Indeed, what they did was unforgivable. But her death was not their fault. They suffer just as much. I think it's too cruel to allow that suffering to continue.""

"If you do that, will everyone come back?"

"Sadly, it's impossible. But if their will is strong enough, they might be able to be born or built again. Will you save them, Cici?"

"Eh? Why me?" Cici asked. "Can't Rick do it? I mean, he is very loved."

"You're the only one that can save them all. No others will be able. I have high hopes for you." And with that, Rattmann disappeared. Cici stared at the tombstones. She walked up to Wheatley's grave and touched it.

* * *

Before Cici knew it, she saw a little girl on the swings, crying. A little boy walked up to her, frowning. "Chell? What's wrong?"

"Morality kept teasing me…"

"Not again… Come on. I'll walk you home, and I'll take care of Morality later."

As the two walked away, Chell's voice rang through Cici's ears. "You were so kind, then… but you changed."

Flash forward, the boy, who seemed much older, walked through the halls of a middle school hallway. The girl caught up to him. "Wheatley! Hey, why are you getting ahead of me? Come on, let's go home together. You've been acting so strange. Why are you ignoring me?"

Wheatley scowled. "Get some sense, you're annoying me!"

Chell jumped, surprised at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry… I don't try to be annoying… I know I can be… but I'll try to do things on my own! So…"

"So annoying… Never talk to me again!" Wheatley shouted, leaving Chell in tears. "Why…"

A few years later, GLaDOS and a few other girls surrounded Chell. GLaDOS smirked. "Oh, Chell, let me see you for a sec."

"N-no…Ow..."

"Ha, you givin' me lip?"

Chell turned to Wheatley for help, but he walked out of the classroom. Chell's facial expression darkened.

_You abandoned me… I will never forgive you._

Cici then found herself in a black room, with a bunch of Chell copies surrounding Wheatley.

"DIE! DIE ALREADY! SPINELESS! DIE, DIE, DIE! MORON! I HATE YOU! DIE IN A FIRE! DIE A - no, I won't finish that sentence, but seriously. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" the copies screamed. Tears streamed from Wheatley's eyes. "Lady…no…stop…luv… forgive me!"

Cici ran up to Wheatley. "Snap out of it, Wheatley!"

"WHEATLEY IS USELESS! DIE ALREADY!"

"Chell, please, stop!" Cici pleaded. Wheatley shook. "Forgive me…augh … If only I had been quicker… It's my fault! All my fault! She loathed me… this is the utmost proof of that. It's all me to blame."

"…No. these girls aren't Chell. They're just illusions from the darkness from your heart!"

Wheatley knew that it was a bad time, but he couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, hilarious. Where did you get that from?"

"Well, Chell is so nice! She wouldn't say those things. Don't you know that yourself, Wheatley?"

Wheatley sat up. He knew what he had to do. "Chell…CHELL!"

"Wheat…ley…" Chell mumbled, the copies disappearing. Her dark state then glowed bright, and she seemed happier.

"Wheatley…actually calling me by my own name… you haven't done that for so long! I'm sorry, Wheatley."

Wheatley shook his head. "No! I should be the one apologizing! I was the one that-"

"Wheatley, it's fine. I don't hate you."

"Why? Didn't I abandon you, luv?"

"Yes. It was very lonely. I felt like I was going to die. But…you still thought about me. I know you wanted to protect me from GLaDOS and Rick. You liked me… didn't you?" Chell giggled and walked over to Wheatley.

"I love you too, Wheatley."

She kissed him, and then vanished. Wheatley didn't want to see her go, but he knew it was for the best.

"CHEEEELLL!"

Cici, however, was deep in thought. _Was that Chell that appeared in front of Wheatley the real one?_ _I wonder if that Chell was just an illusion of Wheatley's, too._

* * *

A flash of light sent her back to where Wheatley's tombstone was. A core with a blue eye was placed there. Yup, it was Wheatley, all right.

Next, she moved on to GLaDOS' grave.

Cici was now in a room. She tried opening the door, but…

"Chell! Don't be a bad girl! Maybe if you are good, I'll let you out?" GLaDOS then laughed.

Cici could sense a presence. She then heard poor Chell's voice muffle from under a bed.

"No…stop! Stay away! NOO! I'm scared…it's dirty…it hurts... it's gross! Ow, ow, OW!" Chell's tear stained face grew angry after being pushed out. "Never forgive…"

It was then that Cici could get the door open. GLaDOS was repeatedly getting beaten up by Chell copies, just as GLaDOS and those girls had done to Chell.

"Forgive me! Forgive me, Chell! No! Ack!" GLaDOS pleaded. Cici narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can't get away with what you did to Chell, GLaDOS. This is punishment. But I know you have suffered yourself, so I'll free you. Chell, won't you stop? I understand how you feel, but GLaDOS regrets it too." But Chell wouldn't stop attacking her tormentor.

Cici remembered that she had the bat with her, so she knocked out every single one of the copies. GLaDOS was in the fetal position, shivering. "Forgive me… forgive meee…"

Cici sighed. "That will teach you not to be a bully."

"I won't! I swear! Forgive me!"

"I'm sure Chell will. She forgave Wheatley, so why not?"

One of the Chell copies stood up. "Wh…y… Why are you getting in my way? I thought you wanted to help me. I thought you were my one friend."

"Yes, I always have. But… Letting you do this won't help you at all." Cici sympathized. Chell's eyes narrowed. "What are you…"

"Chell, you haven't passed on yet. If you keep up with this, you'll never be able to."

"Shut up…"

"Chell, listen. Will this really clear up your heart?"

"Quiet…"

"Of course it won't. you would have been raised by now."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…"

"Stop this, Chell! I don't want to see you like this! You're being vengeful!"

"_**SILENCE!"**_


	5. More Madness

Once again, Cici found herself in front of the three tombstones. There was only one glowing stone left. It was Kerry's grave. Cici touched it, and she transported to a bathroom. There, she saw Kerry and Morality, talking.

"It must have been GLaDOS and her lackeys who put up Chell's text on the bulletien board. They are the lowest of the low!" Morality scowled. "…But Chell is kind of gross. I feel bad for Rick to have read that putrid poem."

Kerry shook her head. "It's Chell you should be feeling sorry for! I thought that poem was cute!"

"Kerry, you are just too nice."

Just then, Chell herself flushed the toilet and opened the stall door. Morality froze. "D-did she hear us…?"

Chell ignored them and began to wash her hands, but noticed she forgot her handkerchief. "Oh crap…"

Without hesitation, Kerry handed Chell hers. "Just give it back whenever, okay?"

Both Kerry and Morality exited the bathroom while Chell stood in silence.

"Liar. Trying to act like a goody two shoes. You're the one who put up my text for all to see, did you? What an awful girl. She must have tricked my Rick."

* * *

"Open wide, Rick! Ah~"

"Mm, delicious. You make the best lunches, Kerry. You'd make a great wife… mine, obviously!"

Chell narrowed her eyes. "I won't give you Rick, Kerry. He's all mine." The girl came out from her hiding place and called out Rick's name. Kerry nervously tugged on Rick's shoulder. "Uh, Rick, let's get out of here…" But before anything else could happen, Rick ran up to Chell. "Chell's the one for me!"

Kerry was astonished. "You're kidding right? But you said this Chell thing was just a game!"

"My bad, Kerry. I lied. I love Chell." Rick declared.

"I'm glad, Rick." Chell murmured, then she turned to Kerry. "You don't get it, do you? Tohma loves ME. You're the one who's just for fun."

The couple embraced, leaving poor Kerry in tears. Cici quickly ran up to her. "Kerry! Stay with me! You need to get a grip!"

"No! Open your eyes, Rick!" Kerry cried, whilst being ignored.

"What do you even see in Rick? He's all appearance." Cici asked.

"You're wrong! Rick is cool and kind and he always protects me!"

Cici growled. "Think about that time when you got attacked in the bathroom! Rick deserted you!"

The memory came back to Kerry.

* * *

"YAHH! Will you stay away? Leave me alone? Rick, can't you help me?" Kerri cried.

"K…Kerry… WAUGH!" Rick screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

"He left me to die…Cici, can I borrow that bat?" Cici gladly gave the bat to her, and Kerry stomped over to Rick and Chell. "I don't need you, Rick! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

**SMACK!**

* * *

Cici was brought back to the tombstones. Was that it? Oh no, it wasn't. She found a familiar headband. "Oracle!"

Cici witnessed her and Oracle's final conversation.

"Oh come on, Oracle! There's no time for that! Look at what's happening to the school! It's not safe here." Cici retorted.

Oracle ignored Cici and scowled. "The top shelves are filled with love letters to MY Mr. Johnson! Who dares?! I'm reading what they wrote! You can miss this if you're not interested, Cici, but I won't!"

"Fine, what do I care?" Cici scowled. As Cici watched herself walk out of the room, she looked at Oracle digging through the desk.

"Aha! Cici's stationary! No mistake. "What do I care," she says, and out comes a love letter! Let's see what kind of juice is in this sucker!"

_This is a cursed letter. If you don't send this to five people in a week, you will be cursed._

Oracle sighed. "Cici and her superstitions. I should have known. Hmm, here's Morality's. What do we have here…?"

Before she could read it, a pair of bloody arms dropped out from the desk. "WHAT THE HELL?! Are….are those ARMS? No way…"

Mr. Johnson stepped in the room, and saw Oracle by the arms. "Don't touch those!" he yelled as he threw Oracle out of the way. "Good, still not rotten. It's amazing how these managed to stay fresh after such a long time. All the more to love…" He murmured, hugging the arms.

Oracle was stunned. "This guy's nuts!"

"And you… you learned my secret!" Mr. Johnson growled.

Oracle ran out of the room, screaming. "NONONONONONONO!"

* * *

Mr. Johnson cornered Oracle in the nurses' room. "I got you now. But if you keep it a secret between us, I'll spare you."

"Are you insane?"

"No? How unfortunate. Looks like I have to kill you."

"Oracle! Mr. Johnson!"

Oracle shook. "H….help…" Mr. Johnson sighed and shook his head. "Oracle, it's okay. The monsters are gone now! Cici, she had been attacked."

_Don't be fooled! He was trying to kill me!_

Cici facepalmed. "Seriously? Oracle, I told you to get somewhere safe!"

Mr. Johnson smiled. "Relax. She just needs some rest. I'll be with her. Oh, and also, I think I have some tranquilizer pills in my desk that might calm her down."

"Well, alright. I'm counting on you to look after Oracle! I'll get the pills, and then I'll look around for a bit more." Cici replied.

_Huh? No, wait! Cici, please don't go! I'm begging you!_

"Oh, and don't you dare die out there. You're one of my best students."

_Don't let him trick you like this! Cici!_

"Thanks sir! I'm off!"

_Wait, Cici! Don't go! Help me! HEEELLLLLP!_

Mr. Johnson turned to Oracle, his smile gleaming. "No one to get in the way."

The shaking girl couldn't do anything anymore. Accepting her fate, she looked down. "Yes sir, Mr. Johnson."

After stabbing her a couple times, Mr. Johnson sneered. "Idiot girl… you are the one who thought me flawless."

* * *

Cici was in tears. "He killed Oracle, too… I'm so sorry that I didn't notice!"

Rattmann came up to Cici and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need for you to worry. Since Oracle wasn't involved with Misao, I can easily bring her back. You just need to hit the rest of the graves. Now be careful, the grave of the man who killed Chell is up ahead."


	6. Free

Cici decided that it was time to check out Mr. Johnson's grave. She was told by Rattmann earlier that because of his actions, he wouldn't be born again like the others. However, Cici wanted to know why Mr. Johnson was like this. He seemed like a nice guy, until she saw the truth with him and Chell. She touched the tombstone, and it brought her to a room with an old fashioned looking computer. Cici looked at a document that was open on the computer.

_I was satisfied at first. I enjoyed being loved by all. But suddenly, it was all hollow. It wasn't me who everyone loved. It was my mask._

Cici found herself in the school hallway, seeing Oracle, Morality and Cake talking to each other, with Mr. Johnson overhearing their conversation.

"Mr. Sohta is the best! A little mysterious, but that makes everything about him better!" Oracle squealed.

"Lucky Oracle, getting him for homeroom!" Cake giggled.

"I'm so jealous," Morality cried.

"Ahh, Mr. Johnson. You're so amazing… he's got a great face, way better than any of the boys around here!"

Mr. Johnson had heard enough. He ran down to the boys bathroom looking angry. But Oracle wasn't finished.

"His personality is killer, too! Kind and reliable! That's teacher's biggest charm!"

"Yeah, he isn't all appearance, unlike that Rick."

Cici followed Mr. Johnson into the bathroom. He punched the mirror.

"DAMMIT! Everyone always go on and on about my looks. Idiotic girls! This isn't my face!"

* * *

Later, Cici found a yearbook. She opened it to find the younger version of her teacher.

"Cave…Johnson?" she looked up from the yearbook and saw two boys bullying Cave, who was unable to do anything about it.

"What're YOU doing here, Cave? You just stink up the class! Go home, you filth!" a boy laughed, punching Cave. The bell rang, signaling it was time for class. As Cave got into his seat, he noticed a girl dropping her handkerchief. He went to pick it up and walked over to the girl who dropped it.

"Um… you dropped this…" Cave stammered. But the girl's way of thanking him was slapping him in the face. "Don't touch my stuff, you weirdo!"

Everyone started to yell at him, telling him to leave.

"No one accepts me…"

Later that day, Cave was walking home.

"Why…why does no one accept me?" he mumbled. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he found an injured cat on the road. It looked very weak and very unlikely to survive. He immediately rushed it to the vet.

Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do. The cat died the next day. Cave gave it a proper burial, promising he would visit every time he could. Cici then heard a voice in her head.

"_No one accepts me. That's what I thought. Then she came…"_

Fast forward to the next say, where Cave was cornered by the school. One boy and one girl were laughing at him, taunting him about being worthless and that he would never find a place in this world for him. Except the dump, that is. They both left, whispering.

A girl that Cici saw in Cave's class walked up to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, hello Caroline. You came to make fun of me too?"

"No, I'm not that kind of person. Can I sit with you?"

Cave was really confused. Caroline shyly looked down. "It's okay if you don't want me. Sorry..."

"No, nothing like that!"

"So I can?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you'll be teased."

Caroline laughed. "I don't give a crap. Everyone needs a friend. I'll protect you, Cave."

* * *

This continued on for a few days. Everyday, during lunch, Cave and Caroline sat together, looking up at the clouds, just not speaking. Cave wondered what he should do or say. He knew that she was really good in science, and admired her for it.

Caroline looked over at him. "Do you always eat lunch here? It's really nice here. A good place to forget about your problems."

"I know, right? It's relaxing."

"Hey...sorry I couldn't do anything when you were being teased earlier." Caroline apologized.

"It's okay."

_We met there everyday afterword. Eating lunch together in silence._

"Ah... that cloud looks like a sheep! How cute!"

Cave smiled at Caroline's soft giggle. He thought she was cute. Ever since she started sitting by him, he developed a crush on her. He felt that now was a good time to confess.

Caroline stiffened when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Cave? Is something wrong? Let go..."

"I love you, Caroline..."

Cave didn't expect to be harshly pushed away. "You creep...!"

_Why? I thought you accepted me..._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get close to you for that kind of thing. I just felt bad for you. I think we should stop this."

_Why won't anyone accept me?!_

Out of extreme anger, Cave shoved Caroline and pinned her to the ground. "WHY WON'T ANYONE ACCEPT ME?"

A teacher happened to stop the fight before anyone else could happen.

* * *

Cici was face to face with Cave. He slowly chuckled.

"You think I'm disgusting too, don't you...?" He ran off into the next room, Cici following.

Cave was back to his older self. He was chopping up another part of Chell, mumbling to himself. "No one accepts me. Whatever did I even do in the first place? I thought if I changed myself, I'd finally be liked. But my appearance was all that everyone cared about. This fabricated face... this isn't me! I was never loved for me! Just my face! "

Cici shook her head and gave Mr. Johnson a hug. "That's not true. Everyone knows you are kind and reliable. You can be a little awkward sometimes, that's all. I like you for who you are. You don't have to be sad, Teacher. You need to be free. We all love our kind teacher."

Mr. Johnson began to sob and turned back into his younger self.

* * *

Cici was back by Mr. Johnson's grave, this time there was a cat laying by the tombstone.

All the graves had been visited. Now it was time to see Chell again and set her free for good.

She was led to another grave, but before she could enter, Rattmann stopped her in her tracks. "You should take this hand mirror with you. You will find it very useful."

The tombstone read "Rick's Grave".

"So Rick is in here? Chell must have dragged him in from the other world."

With no hesitation, Cici touched the tombstone, leading her to Chell standing by a sleeping Rick. Chell immediately narrowed her eyes when she saw Cici.

"Stay back!" she warned. "The others can go free, but I won't give you Rick!"

"Why not Rick? He was just playing you."

"I know, and I hate him for it. But I also love him at the same time. It's strange."

"So you guys are like kismesis, or what?"

"This isn't a Homestuck fanfiction!"

"Whatever. But if you love Rick, you should free him for his sake!" Cici pleaded. Chell softly giggled.

"Hey, Cici, you love Rick too, don't you? I just had an Idea. Cici, you should stay hewre. The three of us can be happy together."

"Dude..."

Just then, Rick woke up and gasped. Chell was happy to see him, but Rick was terrified.

"WAAUGH! MONSTER!"

"Rick? It's me, Chell, I'm not a monster!"

Rick wouldn't listen. He was too busy trying to run away, but there was no escape. Cici sighed.

"I hate to break it to you, Chell, but I think that the three of us together just isn't meant to be at all. Here, take a look at this mirror for a second."

Chell looked into the mirror, and suddenly stepped back in surprise. Her face was pale, blood running down from her head. Her eyes no longer had that warm, friendly feel to them. She was deformed. "Holy shit... It can't be... This is me...? NO! NOOO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Cici sat down next to Chell, who buried her face in her arms. "I just wanted to live a normal life and be happy with someone. Why did this happen to me, of all people?"

"Chell, I'm here for you no matter what. We're friends, right?" Cici smiled as she gave Chell a hug.

That hug changed Chell completely, from her appearance to the bitterness in her heart. Chell was finally free from all her pain.

* * *

Cici was back in the classroom. It was nearly twilight, and the blackboard had a huge message with chalk.

**Thank you!**

"Chell... I will never ever forget you."

* * *

_That concludes our story. Thanks for reading._

_ByakurenBreak_


End file.
